Sweet Love
by alice-cullen-cool
Summary: No fue un amor eterno pero sí estuvo lleno de mágicas experiencias... el llenar una ficha harán que Alice recuerde su primer amor... mal summary pero gracias


Sweet Love

La pequeña Hana había llegado a casa de su madre con una extraña ficha del colegio. A sus cortos seis años presentía que si debía llenar una ficha con su madre no eran buenas cosas. Tal vez había reprobado alguna asignatura del colegio y ahora su profesora quería hacer que estudiara más o querría hablar con su madre sobre esto.

-Hola cariño- saludó Alice en cuanto sintió que su pequeña hija entraba a la casa- ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy en el colegio?

-Mami- murmuró la niña antes de abrazarla-, tenemos que llenar una cosa. La profesora ha dicho que es para mañana.

Alice se apresuró en leer la ficha que la niña le entregó y se dio cuenta de que era la clásica hoja familiar que los padres debían llenar cada vez que un niño ingresaba al colegio. En aquella hoja preguntaban cosas tan personales del estilo de cómo se conocieron los padres, a que edad quedó la madre embarazada, etc, etc. Alice frunció el ceño antes de entregarle la hoja a la niña para que la leyera.

Ambas decidieron que responderían aquella hoja después del almuerzo, aunque a decir verdad Alice no tenía muchas ganas de hablarle a la niña acerca de la relación que tuvo con su padre. Ella y Hana vivían solas desde siempre y la pequeña no había presentado dudas sobre quién era su papá aunque a Alice se había inventado una historia llena de dulce amor para no tener que decirle a su hijita que su padre las había abandonado.

-¿Cómo se conocieron los padres?- preguntó Hana sintiendo algo de curiosidad por saber acerca de cómo había sido la historia de amor de sus padres.

-Pues... bueno... - comenzó Alice mirando por la ventana mientras narraba aquella truculenta historia de amor- tu padre cariño era japonés pero pertenecía a una antigua dinastía de guerreros samurái por lo que tuvo que regresar a Japón para casarse con la princesa Kaede y cumplir con su destino... lo conocí en la plaza por cierto.

- ¿En serio papá era japonés y se casó con una princesa?- preguntó Hana totalmente ilusionada con que eso fuese verdad.

- Bueno...- Alice se sintió un poco triste por mentirle a la niña con aquella épica historia de amor y optó por decir la verdad- la verdad es que tu papá no es japonés, ni desciende de ninguna familia importante. Él es de Texas y lo conocí cuando éramos compañeros en el instituto. Él tenía una banda de rock o algo así y yo un grupo de baile, comenzamos a coincidir en algunas clases hasta que él me invitó a salir. Él no se fue porque se fuese a casar con una princesa japonesa, se fue porque había conseguido una beca en una Universidad y no podía perder esa oportunidad, además su madre no me quería mucho que digamos así que lo convenció de irse.

- ¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó Hana viendo como su madre se colocaba algo pensativa- ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Cuánto gana?

- Se llama Jasper Hale, tiene... creo que 25 años y ¿Cómo voy a saber cuánto gana?- exclamó Alice cruzándose de brazos- No lo he visto hace muchos años, tampoco me interesa saber cuanto dinero entra a su cuenta corriente y esperemos que al colegio tampoco.

- ¿Están casados?- En serio esas preguntas eran muy personales y hacían que Alice se pusiese algo melancólica al recordar al padre de la niña.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó fingiendo estar horrorizada- ¿ Acaso ves un feo anillo en este hermoso dedo?- preguntó Alice alzando su mano- Además Jasper era tan insensible que cuando fuimos al centro comercial y nos detuvimos en la joyería dijo que cuando se graduara de la Universidad me compraría el anillo más caro y créeme princesa que aun estoy esperando.

Hana no podía evitar reír mientras llenaban aquella extraña ficha. Su madre narraba la historia de forma divertida y entretenida, sin embargo, Alice podía sentir la herida de su corazón abriéndose de a poco. Podía recordar las palabras de amor, los momentos ya sea buenos o malos, las promesas que ambos rompieron y finalmente la definitiva separación y el descubrirse embarazada sintiéndose completamente sola.

Sin embargo, ella no se sentía enojada con Jasper ya que gracias a él había vivido momentos mágicos y que superaban con creces las expectativas que, cuando era una adolescente, tenía del amor. Gracias a él tenía a Hana y eso era algo que nunca podría terminar de agradecerle ya que su hija era ahora su única esperanza.

**Hola sé que no es una gran historia pero la quería escribir hace un tiempo. No quedó como yo quería y no sé si la continuaré asi que por ahora está completa pero gracias por leer mientras escribía escuchaba la canción BUBIBU de A Pink ya que era una canción muy dulce aunque la historia no quedó bien xddd Gracias por leer un abrazo n.n**

**Hana: es un nombre japonés que significa flor y en el fondo quiere decir que la persona con ese nombre será bella como una flor n.n**

**Kaede: también es japonés y significa arce n.n gracias por leer **


End file.
